Troy's Musings
by 2lieutenant
Summary: Troy's take on his team. Third in Musings.
1. Chapter 1

The Rat Patrol had just gotten back from rescuing a German general who wanted to desert. Exhausted, they sat in the mess hall eating. Christina, of course joined them for a cup of coffee.

Troy listened to the voices around him. He could tell whose voice was whose without even looking. This had helped them successfully carry out several missions. Every person knew each others voices no matter how disguised it was. It was one of the things that came from their trust of each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Moffit

Troy looked over to where Moffit sat next to Christina. He had never seen his fellow sergeant so much in love. Moffit had had a couple of girls, like Gabrielle, but he had never such devotion to them as Moffit now showed to Christina. Sure, it could be Moffit was just getting more attentive as he got older, but Troy doubted it. Moffit was a ladies' man; or he had been until he met Christina. He had fallen head over heels in love with her. It had been actually rather amusing. Troy liked to tease Moffit and say that he must have hypnotized Christina for her to ever notice a guy like him. But in reality, Troy thought there was no one more suited for Christina than Moffit.

When Moffit had first joined the team, Troy had an unwarranted prejudice against him. But Moffit proved to be just the man Troy needed on his team. He spoke fluent German and Arabic, and he was quite diplomatic'; a trait Troy did not possess in abundance.

Troy appreciated the fact Moffit almost always deferred to him. There had been that little incident with Moffit going after his dad, but looking back, Troy couldn't really blame the man for loving his dad.

Moffit was humble and never flaunted the fact he had a PhD. He actually tried to hide the fact from most people.

Troy couldn't have asked for a better friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Hitch

Then there was Troy's driver. Mark Hitchcock was one of the best drivers Troy had ever had. He knew everything there was to know about fixing a jeep. He was very creative in finding ways to make the jeeps last a little longer.

He got hit the most, which was why Troy had switched drivers. Hitch was very good at hiding his wounds. Troy had had better success than most in finding out when Hitch was wounded.

Like Moffit, Hitch was a hit with the ladies; unlike Moffit, Troy did not see Hitch settling done too soon. He liked flirting with his nurses too much. Thankfully he had enough sense not to flirt even playfully with Christina. Moffit was too jealous of a lover to stand for that.

Hitch was a bit cocky, but Troy suspected it was because he didn't want to be hurt. Hitch never told him any details, but it didn't sound like Hitch had had a very good childhood.

Troy thought of Hitch as his younger brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Tully

Hitch was talking to Tully and, as usual, Tully was listening. Tully had originally been Troy's driver. Troy had enjoyed having him as his driver. Tully would always lend a sympathetic ear whenever Troy needed to lose some steam. He would also give Troy some much needed advice. Some people thought Tully wasn't too bright because he never talked, but Troy knew better. He even thought Tully was smarter because he didn't talk so much.

Tully did not complain much. The closest thing to complaining Troy had ever heard, was when it was a hot, humid day. Tully had said, "It feels liked I bathed in a pool of sugar."

Tully was reliable and never erratic. He and Moffit were the anchors of the team.

He did not know what he would do if he didn't have Tully to keep him grounded.


	5. Chapter 5: Christina

Christina got up from the table. "I had better turn in. I have an early shift tomorrow." She bent down and kissed Moffit. "Goodnight, Jack. Goodnight everyone."

Troy watched Moffit's eyes following Christina out of the room. He smiled. Christina clearly loved Moffit, and Moffit her. He wasn't sure when they had happened, but he had a hunch it was during their time as prisoners of that Gestapo captain.

He very much liked Christina, and was happy for her when she started dating Moffit. Whenever she talked about him, she turned into a giddy teenager.

She was an excellent nurse. All her patients loved her, Hitch and Tully included, even though they claimed to be allergic to hospitals.

Troy was glad she was so happy with Moffit.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy said goodnight to his team. As he lay in bed, he contemplated how blessed he was to have such special friends. He was honored to lead their team.


End file.
